


I Taste You On My Lips

by starsandcologne



Category: Glee
Genre: Bad Boy Blaine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-25 19:20:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3821848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandcologne/pseuds/starsandcologne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Badboy!blaine stops smoking for Kurt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Taste You On My Lips

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Nicotine by Panic! At The Disco

Kurt stumbled into the boys’ bathroom, eyes burning.

He figured that once maybe the glee club won first place at state that maybe, just maybe people at McKinley could see that you don’t have to be able to throw a football to win a huge trophy, but he was wrong. Because here is he is, throwing his books on the disgusting bathroom floor, with scarlet colored ice running down his face into his shirt, destroying his new McQueen neckerchief. 

He hears the faint swing of the bathroom door opening and the smell of Drakkar Noir cologne wafted into the room, which could only mean one thing: Blaine. He lifted his head from the sink looking at him in the mirror reflection. “I’m not going to tell you who did it.”

Blaine just grabbed a handful of paper towels from the dispenser and began to dab at Kurt’s hairline. “Well at least tell me where your little glee club friends were when this was going on.”

“We’re all used to this and you know it. I know how to get Red Dye #5 out of polyester in under five washes now,” he joked.

Blaine sighed “Not funny, Hummel. One day I’m going to beat the shit out of the assholes that do this to you.”

“Well for now, you can go to my locker. I should have an extra shirt in there.”

Shrugging of his jacket Blaine smirked, “I’ll do you one better. Here.” He tossed his leather jacket to Kurt.

Kurt smiled. Even though it’s only been two months Blaine can always tell the way that Kurt’s eyes light up when he gives him his jacket. It gives Kurt the sense that Blaine is his and only his, and he loves to wear that with pride. He lifts it to his nose to breathe the classic Blaine scent of musky cologne, leather, sweat, detergent, and-

“I hope you know I gave you that to wear, not get high off my smell.” Blaine said, interrupting Kurt’s thoughts.

“Where’s the nicotine?” Kurt asked and Blaine lifted one of his eyebrows at him. “Every time you give this to me it smells like cigarettes, but it’s not there this time. Did you wash it? Because this is vintage 1960’s leather you’ll ruin it.”

Blaine laughed and leaned against one of the sinks. “Oh. That. I’m trying to quit,” he shrugged casually, as if he just told Kurt what time it is.

“What? When did this start?”

“Three weeks ago,” Blaine said. “When you kissed me and said I tasted like, and I quote, ‘a thirty year old chain smoker’.”

Kurt almost dropped the jacket. “Wait,” he breathed out, “So you’re going to stop smoking…for me?”

Blaine scoffed. “That and the cost of cigarettes caused me to dip into the money I’m saving for when we go to college in New York next year.” He stepped up to Kurt, slipping the jacket over his boyfriend’s shoulders and placed a kiss to his lips. Kurt now realized that the dry, smoke taste was missing and wrapped his arms around Blaine’s neck, drawing him closer. “God I could stay here forever,” he thought. Just as he was about to grasp the back of Blaine’s neck the bell rang. He restrained himself from whining as Blaine pulled away.

“I think maybe I’ll actually try that ‘going to class’ thing you enjoy so much. Later, babe.” And with that Kurt found himself alone in the bathroom once again. 

He pulled the jacket tighter around him and laughed to himself. “That Blaine Anderson,” he thought, “always full of surprises and always mine.”


End file.
